This disclosure relates to a fan blade for a gas turbine engine. More particularly, the application relates to a seal arrangement for the fan section inner flow path surface.
A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustor section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section. The compressor section typically includes low and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low and high pressure turbines.
One type of gas turbine engine includes a fan drive gear system having a fan section with relatively large fan blades. One type of fan section utilizes platforms between adjacent fan blades that are supported by a fan hub to which the fan blades are also secured. Typically, the platforms include seals adhered to platform walls adjacent to the fan blades' exterior airfoil surface. The seals obstruct a gap between the platform and the fan blade to provide a more aerodynamic inner flow path surface by eliminating leakage at the fan blade-platform interface.
One type of fan blade is constructed from an aluminum alloy. The fan blades are received in a fan hub that may be constructed of a titanium material. During operation, the fan blade roots may rub within its slot in the fan hub. To prevent wear at the fan blade root/fan hub slot interface, a molybdenum or lead paste has been applied to the root. Some configurations may instead include a wear pad secured to the root.